Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (Buch)
Die Reise auf der Morgenröte ist der fünfte Band der Chroniken von Narnia des irischen Autors C.S. Lewis. Veröffentlicht wurde er 1952, also eigentlich als drittes Buch der Reihe. Inhalt Beginn Lucy Pevensie und Edmund Pevensie verbringen die Ferien bei ihrem Cousin Eustachius Knilch. Die Pevensies können zu Beginn des Buches Eustachius nicht ausstehen. Deswegen sind sie nicht begeistert von der Ferienplanung. In Lucys Zimmer hängt ein Bild von einem Schiff, welches die drei Kinder nach Narnia spült. Sie werden in das Bild hineingezogen und landen auf der Morgenröte. Lucy, Edmund und Euchtachius landen auf der Morgenröte, König Kaspian X. Flaggschiff. Dieser ist gerade auf der Suche nach den sieben Lords, den auf See verschollenen Getreuen seines Vaters. Der grausame Herrscher König Miraz, Kaspians Onkel, hatte sie auf eine Expedition geschickt, um sie loszuwerden. Da die drei Kinder keinen Weg nach Hause kennen, begleiten sie Kaspian bei seiner Suche. Zuerst bereisen sie die einsamen Inseln. Dort werden sie von Sklavenhändlern gefangen genommen, können sich jedoch mithilfe der Schiffsbesatzung befreien. Während Kaspians und Edmunds kurzem Aufenthalt in einem Kerker treffen sie den ersten der sieben Lords, Lord Bern. Lord Bern erzählt Edmund und Kaspian von den Opfern, die dem Bösen auf dem Meer vor der Insel gebracht werden. Sie nehmen einen Mann von der Insel, dessen Frau dem Bösen ausgeliefert wurde, mit. Bei der Abreise von den einsamen Inseln überreicht Lord Bern Kaspian ein Schwert, welches von Aslan gefertigt wurde und magische Kräfte besitzt. Von diesen Schwerten besitzt jeder der sieben Lords eines und wenn alle sieben Schwerter auf Aslans steinernen Tisch niedergelegt werden, dann wird Frieden in ganz Narnia herrschen, so Lord Bern. Das Schiff legt eine Zeit später an der Insel der Tölpelbeiner an. Die Schiffsbesatzung verbringt die Nacht an Land. Als alle schliefen, entführten die unsichtbaren Tölperbeiner Lucy. Sie soll einen Zauberspruch aus dem Buch der Zaubersprüche aufsagen, welcher die Tölpelbeiner wieder sichtbar macht. Weil Lucy der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen kann, reißt sie eine Seite mit einem Zauberspruch aus, der schöner macht. Nachdem die Tölpelbeiner wieder sichtbar sind, erzählt der Herr der Insel noch mehr über die sieben Schwerter und die Macht des Bösen. 'Um das Böse dort draußen zu besiegen, müsst ihr zuerst das Böse in euch selbst besiegen.' Als sie die Insel verlassen hatten, gerieten sie in einen Sturm. Um die Schäden am Schiff zu reparieren und die Essensvorräte aufzufrischen, legt die Morgenröte bei der Todeswasserinsel bzw. Dracheninsel an. Während der Rest der Mannschaft Essen sucht, entdecken Kaspian, Lucy und Edmund einen unterirdischen See, der alles vergoldet, was mit ihm in Berührung kommt. An diesem See kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Kaspian und Edmund, die Lucy zum Glück schlichten kann. Am Todeswassersee starb ein weiterer Lord. Die 7 Lords #Lord Bern #Lord Restimar #Lord Octesian #Lord Revilian #Lord Mavramorn #Lord Argoz #Lord Rhoop Hörbücher Dieser Roman wurde vom Brendow Verlag auch als Hörbuch herausgegeben und von Philipp Schepmann gelesen. Vorgänger *Das Wunder von Narnia *Der König von Narnia *Der Ritt nach Narnia *Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Nachfolger *Der Silberne Sessel *Der letzte Kampf Bilder Morgenröte_EN.jpg|Originalausgabe Morgenröte_DE.jpg|Deutsche Ausgabe, andere Version Die Reise auf der Morgenröte - TB - 2010 001.jpg|Taschenbuch-Cover von 2010 en:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader es:La travesía del Viajero del Alba ja:朝びらき丸 東の海へ ru:Покоритель Зари, или Плавание на край света vi:Trên con tàu Hướng tới Bình minh Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Merchandising